stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crawlerzilla: King of Chaos
Crawlerzilla: King of Chaos is a collab by the users BoredUser231 and SpodermanAlwaysCan. A massive surge in radiation in Crawler territory has given birth to a massive, bipedal, 75 meter tall Crawler which is seemingly impervious to any attack thrown at it. However, that Crawler wasn't the only thing which was affected by the surge of radiation... Will Order be able to destroy the gigantic Crawler? Or will they have to just live with the thing? Prologue: The Birth Of A Titan A great number of years had passed since the slaying of Queen Medusa, the northern-most regions of Inamorta were left to their old ways of relative peace. The Crawler territory was much like any other, undisturbed, unprovoked. It was the summer of 1310 when that silence would be broken. A pack of younger Crawlers wrestled playfully just out of the small cavern that their parents sat themselves down at. All was well, though the runt of the litter, a small little 30-pound thing, sniffled and coughed at the sudden odor of artificial waste. The oldest Crawler stopped the playtime, got back up from the ground, and glanced over the cliff down towards the source of the smell. The blast wave was quickly approaching, moving miles a minute. All three siblings darted out past the rock overhang and ran for the hills. Their two parents shortly followed, but didn't have enough time to bring the newborn with them. Soon came the wave, surging past the sleeping newborn that didn't pay heed to the commotion until it was far too late. Nobody could predict what was to come of him, but it certainly wouldn't be any good. A month went by without any word of the blast reaching the southern nations. By the time they learned of it, the situation was so meager that the higher-ups could only bother sending a group of five on horseback to investigate the explosion site. When they did get there, the group was shocked to find not a single reminent of the animal kingdom. No siblings, no parents, no packs, nothing at all. And that same newborn Crawler that laid on the foot of the rock overhang was now gone with the wind. One messenger wrote on a manuscript later recovered by the king, "A place indescribable, by myth, by monster, by man. No bodies, no blood, no death, but an echo of unanswered mercy. Nothing could survive this festering mess." Word came back to the palace within a week. King Phosphorus finished his lunch when his wife came out to the main hall to give him the news. He thought little of it. "What's the harm in it... less Crawlers means higher morale. That region's seen worse days anyhow." "I understand that, but consider the odds that something might come of this. We need to clear it up before the empire catches wind of this." "Oh, what could come of it, a super-Crawler? Don't be silly." Off near the west coast of Inamorta, the newborn Crawler headed for the ocean floor, preparing for its hibernation. But for now, it would wait. It would wait, and wait, and wait, until it was at its full power, and finally willing to return to it's family. Chapter 1: The Titan Emerges SOME 600 ODD YEARS LATER... Order had seen more than 500 years since the rule of Phosphorus, and had grown far past the province it laid its foundations on. It saw many changes since the days of Medusa and the rebellions. Now in the Order's place was the province of Oryo, a cyber society consuming all of Southern Inamorta. Gone are the swords, spears, arrows and black magic of yesteryear. Now, their armories held firearms, missiles, and more for our soldiers to wield in the face of danger. But through all this time, the threat of something big became more and more imminent, and with it everyday life had become more and more of a worry for mankind. Since its time, traces and records of sighted radiation bursts around the world had to be kept from the public. But to add to our stress these seemingly harmless cycles were found to produce much more than what we bargained for; creatures of colossal proportions and power, "Killers of Man". Monsters that we would not see for ourselves... until it was far too late. "Oh, it's been so long since that shit happened back in Crawler territory... 1310, right? Nature's probably taken its course since then, anything that managed to get hold of that radiation's long dead. When did we clean it up? What did we see?" One of the officers asked in a confident, youthful voice. "We got to it somewhere around 1450. A few men from the old service volunteer union went out to the site and swept all that debris out of there. Most of them made it back from the trip." An older colonel answered. At the meeting table a few of the army's higher ups discussed their next course of action during the president's kaiju investigation. Needing to deal with issues elsewhere, the president assigned the General of the Army to plan the journey through all previously spotted areas of possible radiation. Was it necessary? Probably not. Would it get the public to shut up about monsters for a bit? Likely. "So now what do we do with it? Should we check it out again, just to check up on it? People can't stop talking about it." The general sat at the end of the table, his hand clasped together against his lips. He finally took the chance to step in. "Honestly, not too sure now. Do we really want to keep sending our men out when we have to be on guard for when a real ''war comes along? We're not here to be toys for things like this. We're already checking out the surge on skull island, do we need this on our tail?" "General," the Major in the room replied, "That's for you to figure out, and for us to get paid for." The General smiled. A couple other in the room snickered. The alarm went off. "''What the hell is that, ''Elise, did someone try killing Mr. President again?" '''BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' The General's secretary parted from her office to inform him of the issue. Still carrying her day's stack of files that needed sorting, she rushed over to the conference room. "Sir-well uh, sirs, we have a new signature up on the radar. It's much larger than anything we've seen in recent months." Elise motioned for the Generals and his associates to the hallway. Briskly speeding down the hallway was the closed off radar room, usually locked tight by a group of specialists to conceal the secrets at the facility. But now was not the time to worry about such a thing. Some three or four specialists greeted the General and moved out of the way to reveal the trio of radars lining each wall. Each one tracked major heat signatures on different parts of Inamorta, and surely enough there was one bright red dot slowly staggering, pixel by pixel, down the shore of southwest Oryo territory. The crawler was back. "Lordy me, that thing's gigantic! How big is it anyways?!" The general asked, dazed in the madness. "Well, if it's truly alive... maybe it's a sea-dwelling giant... some sort of hybrid..." "No giant makes a signature that large, Elise! Get the marines, get the russians, just get someone down there to blow that thing into the goddamn sky!" Chapter 2: Chaos in Oryo "What the heck?" A NOM official said, looking at the heat signature, and then having the General look at it as well. "Get a helicopter down there!" The General said, before a small helicopter flew over to the ocean to see what was causing the heat signature. What they saw was a massive, 75 meter tall, bipedal Crawler which was headed straight to Crawler Territory. "That thing's making the Rad-O-Meter go nuts! Get this on the news, now!" "This is Elise Price, coming to you live with some never-before-seen footage of what appears to be a massive Crawler headed straight towards Crawler territory! Any Orderians in the vicinity, evacuate now! You will die of radiation poisoning from the beast and will most likely be caught in the damage which will ensue from the beast! This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!" Orderians began running for their lives, with some even looking back at the beast. The beast began breaking down the wall, and going towards where a nest of Crawlers were. The Crawlers looked at the beast, sniffing the radiation from the beast, shrieking and running away along with the Orderians. The beast growled upset, seeing it's family and friends running away from it, and tried to beg for them to come back. "We need to find out what caused that thing, and fast!" The General said, "I know what caused it." A NOM officer said, looking at the ground. "Well?" "First off, it's name is Kurōrajira, roughly translates to Crawlerzilla in the traditional Chaos tounge. It was created by that radiation surge forever ago, and now it's trying to find it's family. Unfortunately for it, the Crawlers it knew died around the time of Phosphorous' rule. The only thing we can do right now is try and destroy it. Or at the very least find a way to contain the thing." The officer said, pointing to a poster which showed the lifespan of every lifeform in Inamorta, with the Crawler lifespan usually being 8 - 10 years. "You're right, we HAVE to destroy that thing before it destroys the entirety of Orderyo trying to find some dead Crawlers!" WIPCategory:Story Category:Order Category:BoredUser231 Category:Chaos